Wireless devices are increasingly requiring more bandwidth to support multiple network access requests by applications running on the wireless devices. As the number of wireless devices and applications requiring access to a wireless network increase, so does the amount of bandwidth the wireless network must provide in order to support the wireless devices and applications. One way to compensate for the increased number of wireless devices is to allocate a new frequency spectrum to the wireless devices that currently is not being used. One frequency band that is currently unoccupied and is being considered for next generation wireless networking is the 60 GHz frequency spectrum.